The production of arylene sulfide polymers for a variety of industrial and commercial uses is known. A commercially-successful method for preparing arylene sulfide polymers in a reaction mixture, during a polymerization process, containing a p-dihaloaromatic compound (e.g., p-diohlorobenzene), an alkali metal sulfide (e.g., sodium sulfide), water, and an organic amide (e.g., N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone), is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,129.
Interest in the use of arylene sulfide polymers for the production of many different articles of manufacture such as films and fibers is continually growing. As for arylene sulfide films and/or fibers, their efficient production often requires, or is benefitted by, polymeric resins having lower temperatures of melt crystallization. This characteristic increases processability time which is desirable in the production of polymeric films and fibers.